The New Plushie on The Block - The 4-Part TV Movie Finale
The New Plushie on The Block was a 4-part feature-length series finale episode of "The New Adventures of Bancy's Plushies" where The Plush Colony go into misadventures from days after Spring Break to during the Summertime as Bancy II (later replaced by his identical twin, Bancy III as of "Act Four") falls head over heels in love with a blue-haired female plushie which is actually a "Plush Doll" replica of the "Joy" character from Disney & PIXAR's "Inside Out" for Animator's Sake! Also, This "New Plushies" episode is the only one to be filmed in a 1.66:1 "VistaVision"-like widescreen format under the Bancy Studio's hand-crafted "BancyVISION Lite" widescreen process. Dedication and Film Rating This Episode was dedicated to Walt Peregoy (well, an older Disney Legend) who had died on Friday, January 16th, 2015. Also, this episode is Rated "TV-PG-S-L-V" for Some Kissing, (for example with Joy and Bancy's first kiss as Plushie of themselves) Brief Language (for example of Bancy's use of the "What The H***" Comment and the "D*** It!" Comment) and Some Meanness (for one scene where Michael slaps Bancy II in the face and clobbers Wally on the head with his fist when he missed "Kim Possible" and when Ollie, Jr. attacks Joy by clobbering her on the head with a spout-capped plastic squeeze bottle of Yellow Green vinyl-acrylic animation cel paint and even when Ollie, Jr. tried to "poke" at Joy with a Blue erasable color pencil in order to "beat her up" but his "jealousy"-related plan already backfired when Frank catches him) Plot Summary Act I On One Morning during Spring 2015, Bancy II and Wally were watching the 2008 Backstage Disney documentary movie entitled "Walt and El Grupo" until, after Sketchy Rodent (well, a Mickey Mouse school student plushie) tells them about the "1941 Disney Animators' Strike", Sketchy forbids them (and all the plush colony) to go near the "Wreck-It Ralph" movie! (Thanks to why it almost killed of Traditional Hand-Drawn Animation!) Then, after the opening credits, Toby's midget-sized twin, Frederick Ratwaller, allows Sketchy Rodent mentions that "killing off 2D hand-drawn animation" was meant as "breaking the law of 2D hand-drawn animation" much to Bancy II and Wally's horror so Bancy II insists that they and their owner (Michael Igafo-Te'o) and his family will obey the law of 2D hand-drawn animation! During April 2nd, 2015, Frederick tells Bancy II that "Disney has purchased live-action feature film rights to Don Bluth's hand-drawn animated classic of 1997 entitled 'Anastasia'"! Outraged, Bancy II throws an angry temper tantrum repeatedly screaming "a wrecking guy hacked Don Bluth" until Percy stops the madness just in time then Bancy II calms down in the process! The Next Day, while Toby is taking a sneak preview of DreamWorks Animation SKG's "Road to El Dorado", Michelle tries to stop him but Toby accuses her of being "a spy from Disney" so he boots her onto the kitchen counter, dazed with off-screen birds twittering in the process! Then, during the second week of April 2015, Bancy II and Company (including Dustin Looper, Sebastian "Bashy" Igafo-Te'o and Michael) went out to eat lunch at Marino's Pizza (at their Parnall Road location) where Bancy II finally tastes (and got used to) Diet Pepsi much to his own surprise! ("How Come I Ever Thought about This Before?") So Michael and Dustin and Bancy team up to win tickets for Michael's prizes (including a Whoopee Cushion, a Teddy Bear for Mom and a pair of fuzzy dice for The Igafo-Te'o Family Minivan (well, a 2014 Nissan Quest) ranging from Skee-Ball to the "Monster Drop" arcade game then redeeming the tickets into the "ticket eater" machine as Bancy II and Ollie, Jr. watch in amazement! Then "Act One" Ends with Michael telling Bancy II and Ollie, Jr. that he did the right thing by giving the last of his tickets to a family with children after spending plenty on a whoopee cushion, 4 "Air Head" taffy bars, a Teddy Bear for Mom and a pair of Fuzzy Dice for The Igafo-Te'o Family Minivan, even though he did so before it ends with the "TO BE CONTINUED..." title at the end. Act II Meanwhile, During April 2015, Bancy II and his pet Tsum-Tsum mouse, Cuddles, Jr., are having a good time until, after he was about to get a talking-to from Wallace (from "Wallace and Gromit") about such a big mistake, they heard Wally crying his tears out claiming that "Danny Phantom attacked Kim Possible on purpose and for no reason" which it turns out that an episode of "Phineas and Ferb" entitled "The Baljeetles" replaced Kim Possible's show much to Bancy II and Cuddle, Jr.'s horror after seeing the two Disney Infinity figurines (Hiro Hamada and Sorcerer Mickey) clean up "the violent blood-and-gore material". So they managed to escape to bed for the night! Then, During Friday, April 17th, 2015, Hannah "Savannah" Garcia's 20th Birthday is celebrated at Chuck E. Cheese's in Lansing, Michigan with Gluten-Free Pizza, Frosted Chocolate Cupcakes and Diet Pepsi as The Five Plushies (Frederick, Wally, Bancy II, Percy and Ollie, Jr.) along with Cuddles, Jr. enjoy the Audio-Animatronic Chuck E. Cheese Show. But, on Thursday, April 23rd, 2015, after Bancy II had a nightmare about Kim Possible's show being cancelled for "Penn Zero Part-Time Hero" and Ron getting killed in a monkey stampede, He woke up screaming "What Have I Done?!" but, when Michael turns on the TV to see if Kim Possible is still on the air, it turns out that "The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning" went on the air! So Michael slapped Bancy II in the face and clobbered Wally on the head with his fist as Michael began ranting about "Wreck-It Ralph" replacing "Kim Possible" much to Bancy II's horror as he remembers his nightmare! Outraged, Bancy declared that enough is enough when he thought that "Wreck-It Ralph" was the culprit for "destroying traditional hand-drawn animation" but, as Wally has back-up plans for watching "Tom and Jerry", Bancy rejects that idea, but when Wally tries to O.K. "SpongeBob", Bancy II tells him that its on HD DVR and on VHS Tape! Then, during Sunday, April 26th, 2015, after Bancy came home from getting his "personalized dog tag" for his NEW collar, Cuddles looks outside to see the fresh look of Michael's neighborhood with leaves blooming on the trees and fresh green grass, Michael is happy to also purchase a MINT Copy of the 3-Disc Aardman Favorites DVD Set (from DreamWorks) from Walmart, but, after Michael shushes Wallace and Gromit with the word "hush" as he hears the jingling noise of Bancy's "personalized dog tag" on his neck collar, He prepares a surprise for the celebration of Bancy's "Last Week of April" Brunch! But, after Wallace shouts "Happy Last Week of April 2015, Lad!" to Bancy, an off-screen Toby sees a poster to "Shaun the Sheep The Movie" only to make Wally laugh at it, much to Bancy II's embarrassment, realizing that Lionsgate Films is releasing "Shaun the Sheep The Movie" in American theaters on Friday, August 7th, 2015! Then "Act Two" ends with Bancy taste-testing McCafe Vanilla Coffee with Plenty of Vanilla Cream and Lite Sugar before it really does end with the "To Be Continued..." logo, telling the audience (who are watching this 4-part live-action home movie) that Acts Three and Four are coming. Act III On The Day before Eric Goldberg's 60th Birthday, Jenny Hartman (well, a Judy Jetson plushie) is having a conversation with Toby and the others but, when she farts, Toby and Wally laugh at her for being a "fart girl" after Melanie Patterson (a Vanellope von Schweetz plushie) called her a "maroon" but she was saved by Bancy II and Mike Patterson when one of the duo finally found a Widescreen DVD copy of "Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of The Were-Rabbit" that was part of the 3-Disc "Aardman Favorites" DreamWorks DVD Set much to everyone's amazement! Then, Two Days after Eric Goldberg's 60th Birthday, Bancy II was bored until, suddenly, after slapping Sam Manson in her face off-screen, he realizes some dramatic music (played by The Rock-Afire Explosion as they make a cameo appearance) then Bancy II orders Wally to catch the "Radio Disney Music Awards 2015" in time for the special look on Disney & PIXAR's "Inside Out". Unfortunately, it was too late when some "home-wrecker" shoots something off-screen which made Bancy II think that "Joy was gone forever" much to his own tears! Ten Days has past then, after taking a peek at the "2015 Sensory Friendly" section of the "Celebration! Cinemas" website, while Ollie, Jr., Wally and Percy are playing the "Mouse Trap" board game, Bancy II talks to them for a while but, afterwards, the package arrived in the mail! ("Special Delivery for Mister McMouser!") Who's in the package were actually two new plushies; A Medium Minnie Mouse "Tsum-Tsum" Plushie that would be Cuddles, Jr.'s mother named "Debbie" and, of course, Bancy II's girlfriend, Joy Anderson the plushie! Bancy II has finally fall "head over heels" in love with Joy and they shared their first kiss as toon plushies then, after a little problem with the cameraman "breaking the fourth wall", the film closed out as "act three" ends with the "To Be Continued..." logo! Act IV During June 3rd, 2015, Joy was hopelessly searching for her Tsum Tsum self but, when she found what she's looking for, Michael realizes that it was too late when the new "Lilo and Stitch" Tsum Tsum collection is scheduled to replace the "Inside Out" Tsum Tsum collection, much to Ollie, Jr.'s jealousy that Bancy is dating Joy instead of playing with the baby mouse! So he "attacked" Joy by clobbering her on the head with a four-ounce spout-capped plastic squeeze bottle of Yellow Green vinyl-acrylic animation cel paint causing her to fall off the desk and bawl her tears out! The Next Morning while The Igafo-Te'o Family were packing for the trip to Missouri, Bancy III, who already replaced Bancy II as if he was a stand-in for Bancy II and is a good identical twin to him, realizes that the "Kim Possible" cartoon show was responsible for Ollie's "delusional atrocities" towards Joy then, as Frank catches Ollie, Jr. "red-handed" as he threatens to "beat up" Joy with a Blue erasable color pencil, (well, a Blue Col-Erase pencil) Bancy III was so fed up at this that He had the right to ban "Kim Possible" for Ollie, Jr.'s "delusional atrocities" and currently for "Phineas and Ferb" being cancelled! Then, during the minivan trip to Missouri, Bancy III impresses his cousin Toby and Bancy III's female crush Joy his red collar with matching personal silver dog tag then, two nights after the trip to Jefferson City, Missouri as the first route and during the stay at Michael's grandparents' house in Waynesville, Missouri, due to Michael's Grandparents' internet being slow, Michael and His Dad had teamed up to purchase a 2-Night/1-Day package at a Howard Johnsons hotel in Saint Robert, Missouri (taking the rest of their family along with Michael's Uncle Billy with them) and the Plushies enjoyed their stay then, the next morning, Bancy III and Joy went on a date at a Denny's diner in Saint Robert, Missouri (about nearly two blocks away from their hotel) with Michael and his dad, Billy "Big Papa" Igafo-Te'o as their bodyguards but, while they had their nice big breakfast, Joy got herself "hyperactive with happiness" after drinking some of Michael's coffee! Then, days later on Tuesday, June 23rd, 2015 after Michael and Company got home from seeing the entire Disney & PIXAR feature ("Inside Out") much to Michael's joy and happiness as he give the film "two thumbs up" and "twenty stars" for already becoming a massive success at the box office during its premiere back on Friday, June 19th, 2015, The Three Plushies (Bancy III and Joy with Ollie, Jr. whom the baby plush mouse was no longer "jealous" of Bancy III and Joy's "boy meets girl"-style love relationship) explains the good news to the other plushies and they celebrated their "victory" with a heartwarming finale then, after the finale reprise to "Now and Forever" from "The Pebble and the Penguin" was played, the film ends with the closing credits. (Don't Worry, Michael is already working on the first four episodes of his next "Talking Plushie" home movie series for BancyTOON Podcast entitled "The Further Adventures of The Plushies" which its first episode takes place after the events of "The New Plushie on The Block" for animator's sake!!) Production Music Identification Act I * "A Cricket in Times Square Opening Theme" - Dean Elliott (Opening Credits) * "Transformation" - Ned Washington (Frederick tells Bancy II the Good News and Bad News) * "Drama Link - D" - Hubert Clifford ("That 1997 Don Bluth Classic Sank?!?") * "Transformation" - Ned Washington (Resumes when Bancy throws an Angry Temper Tantrum repeatedly shouting "A WRECKING GUY HACKED DON BLUTH!!!") Act II * "Elemental Power" - Gerhard Trede (Bancy and Cuddles, Jr. hearing Wally's Cry) * "Cat Fight" - George Bruns/"Tiger Fight" - George Bruns (Stings when Bancy II and Cuddles, Jr. scream/"Why That's So Horrible that... It Makes Me Want to Buy a McDonald's Milkshake?!") * "Inferno" - Frederick Bayco (Bancy II and Cuddles, Jr. hide in their shared bed for the night) * "To Die For" - Hans Zimmer (Heard Twice During Bancy's Nightmare when Ron Stoppable gets "killed" in a Monkey Stampede) * "An Unusual Prince" - George Bruns (Michael allows Cuddles, Jr. to see the fresh spring grass and fresh leaves on the trees) * "I Wonder Post-Song Instrumental Break" - George Bruns (Finale Sequence) Act III * "Dangerous A" - Mladen Franko (Dramatic Music for "The End of The Preview") * "Dangerous C" - Mladen Franko (Bancy II realizes that Joy is GONE FOREVER!!) * "Born Free" - Columbia Symphony Orchestra (Bancy mourns for his failure) * "Forbidden Mountain" - George Bruns (Bancy is looking up the 2015 Sensory Showtimes at the Celebration! Cinemas website) * "Drama Link D" - Hubert Clifford (Bancy screams as he jumps in the air off-screen and crash-lands into the back of a bulletin board!) * "Drama Link E" - Hubert Clifford ("Oh, You Poor Thing! You Can Do Better Landing than This!") * "What's All The Hurry?" - George Bruns (Ollie, Jr. and Percy and Wally are playing the "Mouse Trap" board game) * "Tiger Fight" - George Bruns Part Only ("It's Here!") * "Rhapsody in Blue by George Gershwin" - Chicago Symphony Orchestra "Fantasia 2000" Recording (Blissful music is heard twice; Bancy II and Joy shares their first kiss as plushies and when the "act three" ends) Act IV * Sharptooth and the Earthquake - James Horner (Plush Joy is attacked by Ollie, Jr.!) * Rescue - Cecil Milner (every time that the climatic battle between the heroic Kim Possible and the evil Shego plays on the internet via Disney Video) * Sharptooth and the Earthquake - James Horner (stings when Ollie, Jr. is about to "beat up" Joy with a blue erasable pencil until Franks stops him just in time and again when Bancy III bans the group from seeing "Kim Possible" ever!!) * Da Jodel-Rudel - Werner Bruggerman (On the Way to Missouri/Two Nights Later at The Hotel in Saint Robert) * Together Forever - Rick Astley 1988 Song Recording (During Bancy III and Joy's Date at Denny's) * Now and Forever (Finale Reprise) - Barry Manilow 1995 Song Recording (The GRAND FINALE!) * Love Survives - Irene Cara and Freddie Jackson 1989 Song Recording (Closing Credits) Quotes Act I Toby Ratwaller: watching "Road to El Dorado" Oh, Doggone It! Do I Have to watch this thing on Netflix and-- in Horror as Michelle appears from the fourth wall Michelle Finkle: Uh, I'd Hate to Interrupt while you were eating your popcorn, Mr. Ratwaller, but-- Toby Ratwaller: Gasps Michelle! Seriously?! Are You A Spy From Disney?! Michelle Finkle: Actually,... I'm The Same Old Michelle Finkle! Remember? Toby Ratwaller Cross at Michelle Oh No You Didn't Talk Back to Me! Michelle Finkle: confused What's Wrong? Toby Ratwaller: kicking Michelle off his movie chair NICE TRY MS. CHAPMAN!!! Michelle Finkle: dizzy with birds chirping off-screen after landing on the seat of her clothes It's All Good, Ha-Ha! Act II Michael Igafo-Te'o: Shhh! Hush! Bancy's Coming with his Licensed Collar on his co... I Mean Dog Tag on his Collar! Bancy McMouser II: the "Mickey Mouse March" song M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E! sees his surprise Huh? Wallace: Happy Last Week of April 2015, Lad! Wally McMouser: poster to "Shaun the Sheep The Movie" Shaun the Sheep?! hysterically Bancy McMouser II: by Wally's hysterical laughter after seeing that poster MICHAEL? SHAUN THE SHEEP THE MOVIE IS COMING TO AMERICA THIS AUGUST AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?!? OOOOOH! Act III Joy Anderson: confused What Are You Doing? Bancy McMouser II: This! Joy on the mouth as they were being suitably romantic Ollie McMouser II: Aw, Gee, Cousin Toby, I Didn't Knew that My Big Brother Had a Thing for Her! Toby Ratwaller: WHAT?! WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY COUSIN?!? Ollie McMouser II: Every Plush in The Igafo-Te'o Family Knew! Joy Anderson: done kissing Bancy II Well, that was worth the wait! Bancy McMouser II: Yes, Yes It Was! Joy again Michael Igafo-Te'o: as a cameraman off-screen Aw, How Cute! The Couple's First Kiss! Bancy McMouser II: romantic music skids to a stop I SAW THAT WHOEVER'S ON THE CAMERA!!! Act IV Bancy McMouser III: WE'RE BACK! And Guess What? Joy's Movie was a massive success at the box office and Michael decided to give it "two thumbs up" but, this time, with "twenty stars" for already becoming a massive success at the box office! VICTORY FOR JOY!!! Applauds and They Started Cheering for this Joy Anderson: Yep! That's Me! Toby Ratwaller: Oh, I Know Just a Thing for a finale -- Boy Meets Girl Style! Bancy McMouser III: Eggs--actly! Joy Anderson: That's Right! Hit It, DJ! Reprise to "Now and Forever" from "The Pebble and the Penguin" plays as the crowd cheers for the Plush Colony Category:Original "Michael Igafo-Te'o Film Productions" Films